ChiE
chiE is an YouTube singer with a strong clear voice. She tends to cover anime theme songs. She has a powerful and solid voice. She is also a big fan of Mizuki Nana and often utilizes a similar vibrato when singing. Her most popular solo cover is "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED) with over 74,000 views as of November 2018. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of CollaboDaisakusen # Member of ECHO. (in the SCB) # Member of Lady Clockwork with Lha (in the MMDG16) # Member of 시고로나쿠 with +shou, cella♚, EfaltiA, POET, Riuri (in the YTE) List of Covered Songs (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ED) (2010.09.22) # "Nohara" (Field) (FictionJunction song) (2010.09.22) # "Houseki" (Jewel) (Kajiura Yuki song) (2010.09.29) # "Kimi ga Iru Basho" (Occult Academy ED) -TV size- (2010.10.08) # "No Moral" (Togainu no Chi ED) -TV size- (2010.10.09) # "Wonderful Wonder World" (Alice in the Country of Hearts song) (2010.10.10) # "Maikaze" (Hakuouki OP) (2010.11.06) (deleted) # "One" (Hanasakeru Seishounen ED) (2010.11.11) # "Kaisa no Rasen" (Clock Zero ~Shuuen no Ichibyou~ OP) -Short ver.- (2010.11.22) # "Tales of Flame" (Moujuutsukai to Ouji-sama OP) (2010.11.22) (deleted) # "Kiseki no Page" (Sangoku Rensenki ~Otome no Heihou!~ OP) -TV size- (2010.12.03) # "Chiisana Mahou" (Tegami Bachi REVERSE OP) (2010.12.26) # "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OP) (2010.12.26) # "Kokoro" (2010.12.26) (deleted) # "Star-Crossed" (Starry☆Sky ~in Spring~ ED) (2011.01.06) # "Star-Crossed" (Starry☆Sky ~in Spring~ ED) -English ver.- (2011.01.07) # "BAKUROCK 〜Mirai no Rinkakusen〜" (Bakuman. ED) (2011.01.26) (deleted) # "Destin Histoire" (GOSICK OP) (2011.02.23) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.03.20) # "Synchronicity" (2011.03.30) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2011.03.30) # "From Y to Y" (2011.04.02) # "Scarlet Knight" (DOG DAYS OP) -TV size- (2011.04.12) (deleted) # "Zzz" (2011.04.18) (Nichijou ED) -TV size- (deleted) # "resuscitated hope" (GOSICK ED1) -TV size- (2011.04.20) # "Resuscitated Hope" (GOSICK ED1) (2011.04.27) # "Unity" (GOSICK ED2) (2011.04.27) # "Revolt" -Short ver.- (2011.05.02) # "World is Mine" (2011.05.12) (deleted) # "Kouga Ninpou Chou" (Basilisk: Kouga Ninpou Chou OP) -Short ver.-(2011.06.09) # "Hakugin no Aeria" (2011.07.20) # "KiLLER LADY" -Short ver.- (2011.07.22) (private) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. chiE and Sayaka (2011.07.22) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (No.6 ED) -Short ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Kiritorisen" (Cutoff Line) -Short ver.- (2011.08.13) # "Namida no Kiseki" (Musketeer -Le Sang des Chevaliers- ED) -Short ver.- (2011.09.29) # "Mizu no Akashi" (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Insert song) (2011.09.29) # "Wired Life" (Blue Exorcist ED) -Short ver.- (2012.02.15) # "Synchrogazer" (Senki Zesshou Symphogear OP) -Short ver.- (2012.02.15) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Romantic Hero) (2012.02.19) # "Takaramono" (Natsume Yuujinchou Shi ED) (2012.02.22) # "Rubik's Cube" (2012.02.29) # "Albino" (2012.03.02) # "Sayoko" (2012.03.04) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (2012.03.05) # "REVOLT" (2012.03.08) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Clockwork Clown) (2012.03.10) # "Dream of Life" (Bakuman. OP2) (2012.03.11) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.03.11) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2012.03.12) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) -English ver.- (2012.03.12) # "Hajimari no Kioku" (Amnesia Later OP) -Short ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Yowamushi Mont Blanc" (Coward Mont Blanc) (2012.03.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.22) # "Flavor" (2012.03.24) # "Terminated" (Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere OP) (2012.03.25) (private) # "Black Board" (2012.03.28) # "Terminated" (Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere OP) (2012.04.02) (re-upload) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Daybreak Arrival) (2012.04.04) # "Leia" (2012.04.05) (private) # "If" (2012.04.06) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (2012.04.09) # "Instant Heroes" (2012.04.09) (private) # "everlasting" (Aa! Megami-sama! OP) (2012.04.10) # "Rinbu Revolution" (Revolutionary Girl Utena OP) (2012.04.15) # "Kagaribi" (Bonfire) (2012.04.19) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.21) # "Shinzou Democracry" (Heart Democracy) -English ver.- (2012.04.22) # "Scissorhands" (2012.04.23) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) feat. chiE and Sayaka (2012.04.24) # "Twitter" feat. chiE and Skylark (2012.04.26) # "Checkmate" (2012.04.27) # "Senbonzakura" (Piano Arrange) (2012.04.28) # "Kimi ga Iru Kara" (Final Fantasy XIII Theme Song) (2012.04.29) # "Lifeline" (2012.05.13) (private) # "Make You Free" (Prince of Tennis OP) (2012.05.30) # "Albino" (retake) (2012.06.07) # "Eternal Blaze" (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A`s OP) (2012.06.19) # "Catch You Catch Me" (Cardcaptor Sakura OP) (2012.06.22) # "Don't Be Discouraged" (Slayers Try ED) (2018.06.28) # "Light Lag" feat. chiE and Minchi (2012.07.10) # "Hashire" (Run) (2012.07.12) (private) # "Signal Graph" (Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate OP) (2012.08.17) # "Dreamer" (Tari Tari OP) (2012.08.18) # "Asu e no brilliant road" (Uchuu no Stellvia OP) (2012.09.11) # "Juu Oni no Kizuna" (Juu Oni no Kizuna Sekigahara Kitan OP) (Bond of Ten Demons) (2012.09.13) (private) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.09.13) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (Earth's Final Confession) (2012.09.13) (deleted) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (August Breeze) (2012.09.17) (deleted) # "Dreamscape" (Tsubasa Chronicle Dai 2 Series Insert Song) (2012.09.21) # "Mikansei Stride" (Hyouka OP) (2012.09.26) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (Ookami Kakushi OP) (2012.09.27) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) -Short ver.- (2012.09.29) (deleted) # "No pain, no game" (Btooom! OP) (2012.10.12) (private) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.10.17) # "Hyakunen no Koi" (Endless Love) (2012.10.19) # "to the beginning" (2012.10.22) # "Q&A Recital!" (Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun OP) -Short ver.- (2012.10.24) (private) # "Stone Cold" (Sacred Seven OP) (2012.11.01) (private) # "Laterality" (Jormungand: Perfect Order ED) (2012.11.07) # "Euterpe" (Guilty Crown Insert Song) (2012.11.09) # "UNDER/SHAFT" (Jormungand: Perfect Order OP) (2012.11.12) (deleted) # "Anata wa Shiawase ni Naru" (Fujita Maiko song) (2012.11.13) # "Straight Jet" (IS: Infinite Stratos OP) (2012.11.17) # "Hello!" (Rinne no Lagrange ED) (2012.11.22) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.05) # "Distance" (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED ED) (2012.12.06) # "White Wishes" (Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun ED) (2012.12.21) # "Eternal Blue" (Senritsu no Stratus OP) (2012.12.26) # "Shinjitsu no Uta" (Inuyasha ED) (2013.01.04) # "Wave" (2013.01.10) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2013.01.14) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) -TV size- (2013.02.05) # "Bright Stream" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 2nd A`s Theme Song) (2013.03.16) # "Metro Baroque" (Gekijouban Blood-C: The Last Dark ED) (2013.03.17) # "The Bravery" (Magi ED) (2013.03.19) # "The Bravery" (Magi ED) -Piano ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) -Remastered ver.- (2013.03.30) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (Shadow Haze≒Variation) -Short ver.- (2013.04.03) # "Gin no Hashi" (Kajiura Yuki song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and chiE (2013.04.12) # "Sorairo Days" (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OP) (2013.05.20) # "Friends" (Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ED) (2013.06.08) # "Kouga Ninpou Chou" (Basilisk: Kouga Ninpou Chou OP) -Live ver.- (2013.06.11) # "Light My Fire" (Shakugan no Shana Final OP) (2013.07.15) # "Oath Sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2013.08.09) # "Yume to Hazakura" (The Dream and The Cherry Blossom) (2013.08.15) # "Parallel Hearts" (Pandora Hearts OP) (2013.11.17) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" -MuryokuP remix- (2013.11.30) # "Hikari no Senritsu" (Sora no Oto OP) feat. chiE and Lha (2014.12.13) # "Tell Your World" -REDSHiFT remix- (2014.02.02) # "Platinum" (Cardcaptor Sakura OP) (2014.02.07) # "Medley 「Original Song」&「Scarlet Knight」" (2014.02.21) # "Shin'ai" (WHITE ALBUM OP) -Piano ver.- (2014.03.18) # "Sore ga, Ai Deshou" (Fullmetal Panic? Fumoffu OP) (2014.03.22) # "Yuukyuu no Tsubasa" (Ef - a Tale of Memories. ED) (Wings of Eternity) feat. ECHO. (2014.03.22) # "Parallel Hearts" {Pandora Hearts OP) -Remastered- (2014.05.17) # "Akatsuki no Kuruma" (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: Harukanaru Akatsuki ED) (2014.05.18) # "Rising Hope" (The Irregular at Magic School OP) (2014.05.24) # "Crossing Field" (SAO OP) (2014.05.29) # "Senkou no Prisoner" (Mahou Sensou OP) -Live ver.- (2014.06.13) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic English ver.- (2014.06.28) # "Amefurashi no Uta ~Beautiful Rain~" (Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii Insert Song) (2014.06.29) # "Yume no Tsubasa" (Tsubasa Chronicles Insert Song) feat. chiE and Alyssa (2014.07.13) # "Go Tight!" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) (2014.07.17) # "Everlasting Song" (Erementar Gerad Insert Song) (2014.08.14) # "Click Your Heart!!" (Love Stage!! ED) (2014.08.19) # "Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line" (Chrono Crusade OP) (2014.08.21) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (Ookami Kakushi OP) -A capella ver.- (2014.08.30) # "Ignite" (SAO II OP) -Short ver.- (2014.09.03) # "Titanium" (David Guetta song) -Piano ver.- (2014.09.28) # "Chase the World" (Accel World OP) -Short ver.- (2014.10.04) # "Maikaze" (Hakuouki: Hekketsu-roku - Shinsengumi Kitan OP) feat. chiE and Sayuko (2014.10.15) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED) (2014.10.21) # "heavenly blue" (Aldnoah.Zero OP) -Piano ver.- (2014.12.14) # "The Most Beautiful Story That's Ever Been Told" (Sally DeFord song) (2014.12.24) # "Titanium (David Guetta song) -Short ver.- (2015.01.12) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night OP) -Guitar arrange- (2015.04.16) # "Miiro" (KanColle OP) -Short ver.- (2015.05.16) # "Lapis Lazuli" (Arslan Senki OP) -Short ver.- (2015.05.18) # "Groovy!" (Cardcaptor Sakura ED) -Short ver.- (2015.05.27) # "PAPERMOON" (Soul Eater OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.05.29) # "World is Mine" (2015.05.30) # "Leia" -Piano ver.- (2015.05.31) # "Kimi Jyanakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) -Short ver.- (2015.06.03) # "Can Do" (Kuroko no Baske OP) -Short ver.- (2015.06.17) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. golden teamun (chiE, harucchi, and hope) (2015.06.21) # "Jitter Doll" (2015.06.22) # "Vidro Moyou" (Ano Natsu de Matteru ED) (Glass Pattern) -Short ver.- (2015.06.23) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (A Fox's Wedding) (2015.06.26) # "Fearless Hero" (DOG DAYS' OP) -Short ver.- (2015.07.07) # "Hajimete Girls!" (Wakaba Girl OP) -Short ver.- (2015.07.08) # "Melee" (NΘRN9 OP) -Short ver.- (2015.07.27) # "Last Stardust (Fate/Stay Night UBW Insert Song) (2015.08.28) # "Fushichou no Flamme (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Insert Song) feat. chIE and Kaokay (2015.11.27) # "Raspberry ＊ Monster" (2015.12.02) # "Unchain World" (Super Robot Taisen OP) feat. chIE and Lha (2016.12.12) # "Kindan no Resistance" (Cross Ange OP) (2016.01.06) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2016.01.16) # "Ama no Jaku" (2016.01.18) # "Parallel Hearts" -Orchestral ver.- (2016.01.23) # "Ghost Rule (2016.01.28) # "Kuusou Mesorogiwi (Mirai Nikki OP) (2016.01.29) # "Zero Tokei (Norn9 ED) (2016.01.31) # "Strider's High" (Prince of Stride OP) (2016.02.05) # "Golden Life" (Active Raid OP) (2016.02.16) # "Hopeness" (Koukaku no Pandora: Ghost Urn OP) (2016.02.17) # "Trust Me" (Durarara!! ED) feat. chiE, Chiru, datenkou, harucchi, hope, jordy, Lha, Minchi, ōkami ken, and Yusufat (2016.02.28) # "Berserk" (2016.03.07) (Audio muted) # "Everytime You Kissed Me" (Pandora Hearts Insert Song) (2016.05.12) # "Amatsu Kitsune" (2016.05.16) # "Accentia" (Digimon World -next Order- Theme Song) (2016.05.25) # "The Asterisk War" (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk OP) (2016.06.24) # "Million Clouds" (Amanchu! OP) (2016.07.23) # "Belief" (Taboo Tattoo OP) (2016.09.11) # "Tsubasa" (Arslan Senki OP) -Piano ver.- (2016.09.18) # "Akane Sasu" (Natsume Yuujinchou OP) (2016.10.31) # "Beat Your Heart" (Bubuki Buranki OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.10.31) # "Kimi no Kioku" (Hakuoki ED) (in the MMDG16) feat. Lady Clockwork (chiE and Lha) (2016.11.18) # "Pi, Ttam, Nunmul" (BTS song) (Blood Sweat and Tears) -Guitar ver.- (2016.12.11) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (in the MMDG16) feat. Lady Clockwork (chiE and Lha) (2016.12.18) # "GLIDE" (2016.12.24) # "Kibou no Uta" (Shokugeki no Soma OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.02.09) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion EVOL ED) feat. AlchiEメデス (Alpaca and chiE]]) (2017.02.13) # "Playing With Fire" (BLACKPINK song) (2017.05.26) # "Spring Day" (BTS song) -Piano ver.- (2017.06.05) # "Playing with Fire Truck" (Korean Mashup) feat. Shigoronaku (+shou, cella♚, chie, EfaltiA, POET, and Riuri) (2017.06.30) # "Downpour" (I.O.I song) (2017.07.04) # "Tak Ingin Menangis" (SEVENTEEN song) -Indonesia ver.- (2017.07.25) # "From Y to Y" (2017.07.28) # "AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST" (BLACKPINK song) -Guitar ver.- (2017.08.06) # "Energetic" (Wanna One song) -Piano ver.- (2017.08.10) # "Stigma" (BTS song) feat. chiE and W/nn\e (2017.12.22) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * ChiE can play the violin. SoundCloud - "Kimiiro Signal" cover External Links * Bandcamp * Tumblr * Twitter * Website Category:CollaboDaisakusen